Final Fantasy I
by Lelouch-Zero-Sama
Summary: Fanfic de Final Fantasy I. Más información en la introducción e.e
1. Introducción

Introducción

Hola Chicos(as) espero que estén bien.

En este FanFic de Final Fantasy escribiré sobre El primero (FF1).

Antes tengo algo que aclarar, Este Fanfic no será un "Copy and Paste".

Como sabrán (los que hayan jugado el juego) el juego deja que vivas la historia a tu "interpretación".

¿Cómo que a tu interpretación?

Pues sí, Aquí los personajes no tienen personalidad propia, y el porqué sus motivos, sus motivaciones, determinaciones, causas, su pasado, quienes son, nada de eso se contesta en el juego, solo sabemos de ellos que son los "Guerreros de la Luz", así que puedo "Jugar" con estos personajes como yo quiera :3

Ahora un poco de cómo se desarrollara la historia.

Seguirá el mismo curso del juego, obviamente cambiare varias cosas [Pues que si lo pongo igual algunas cosas no tendrán sentido (Obviamente)], y agregare una que otras cosas, pero sin cambiar la historia principal del juego.

Y de los personajes…

Bueno no me gusta hacer esto de introducir a los personajes antes de la historia pero bueh…

Los personajes principales son 4 (Pues son los cuatro guerreros de la luz obviamente e.e)

Lelouch

Edad: ¿?

Género: Hombre

Oficio: Aprendiz de Mago Negro

Es un "Hombre" Sereno y tranquilo, Introvertido no le gusta llamar mucha la atención, está atento siempre a lo que ocurre a su alrededor, es callado y silencioso, aunque a veces puede soltar una que otra carcajada (Vamos que su mente es muy imaginativa).

Maria

Edad: 21

Género: Mujer

Oficio: Aprendiz de Guerrera

Una Joven Guerrera muy ruda, aunque no le gusta llamar la atención siempre termina llamándola por culpa de su actitud alborotada, suele enojarse rápidamente, aunque es muy amable, también suele ser algo "Varonil" por lo cual termina intimidando a más de una persona.

Isabella

Edad: 24

Genero: Mujer

Oficio: Ladrona

Una chica muy ágil, Le gusta arriesgarse y hacer bromas [A veces algunas muy incomodas (Aunque no dejan de ser bromas)], tiene un humor muy negro, es buena robando y escabulléndose, escondiéndose y engañando, es ruda y seria (aveces), y resentida

Des

Edad: 22

Género: Hombre

Oficio: Aprendiz de Mago Blanco.

Joven Mago Blanco, Es dulce y amable, algo extrovertido y le gusta llamar la atención, es muy sociable y hace amigos fácilmente, aunque la verdad no suele decir mucho de sí mismo y prefiere dejar esa información a personas que quiere.

Eso es todo con los personajes, su apariencia y como se desarrollan en la historia ya se verá en los siguientes capítulos.

Ahora por último sobre el Mundo.

Este mundo de FF se ubica en una época medieval (o al menos eso aparenta)

Este mundo se mantiene en equilibrio gracias a la fuerza de 4 Cristales.

Además de eso tienen una tecnología capaz de crear Barcos voladores. Aunque no mucho más.

(Esto se cree que puede ser tecnología arcaica ya que la tecnología humana no había avanzado lo suficiente).

Sobre los oficios existen 6

Mago Negro*

Mago Blanco*

Mago Rojo

Guerrero*

Monje

Ladrón (esta última dudosa).*

Elegí estas 4 porque es de las formaciones más eficientes.

También en el Fanfic se explicara un poco de cómo funcionan los oficios por aquí.

Ahora que todo está aclarado solo queda darles una advertencia

Estos capítulos son largos, y creo que tomaran como 40 capítulos terminarlos.

Así que estas advertido, si eres de esos(as) que no aguantan un capitulo largo ya puede irse largando, pues me gusta explayarme mucho.

¡Espero que disfruten mi Fanfic de FF!


	2. Capitulo 1

**CAPITULO 1: GUEREROS DE LA LUZ**

«Un manto de oscuridad cubre el mundo. Los vientos cesan... los mares se agitan... la tierra se pudre… El fuego pierde su calor. Pero la gente espera a que se cumpla una profecía: «Cuando reine la oscuridad en el mundo, llegarán los cuatro Guerreros de la Luz». Tras una larga travesía, finalmente aparecieron cuatro jóvenes guerreros. En sus manos cada uno traía un Cristal...»

La noche reinaba junto al brillos de miles de estrellas. Una suave brisa soplaba cerca de Cornelia "La ciudad de los sueños" Mientras, cerca de las costas del Mar reposaban 4 jóvenes adultos, inconscientes.

-¿D-Donde estoy? – Pregunto uno de ellos al despertar de su sueño, se encontraba confundido y su cabeza daba vueltas.

El joven era un mago oscuro, y llevaba las prendas típicas de uno, un gran sombrero puntiagudo hecho de paja, llevaba una capa azul que llegaba desde su cuello hasta sus pies, se encontraba sostenida por un pedazo de tela que se posicionaba en su cuello. Una camisa de mangas largas azul, un short muy ancho blanco, seguidos de unas medias negras largas y unos zapatos puntiagudos.

Miro a su alrededor y pudo visualizar 3 siluetas cerca de él. Dos jóvenes chicas y un Joven, no pudo diferenciar quienes eran, trato de recordar si los había visto antes, pero no pudo recordar quienes eran ellos, comenzó a pensar como había llegado hasta allí, pero tampoco pudo recordarlo, no sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí, No recordaba quien era él, no recordaba nada.

Un Profundo vacio empezó a producirse en su estomago, no sabía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo y eso le asustaba.

El ser, Apoyo sus manos en el suelo para tratar de levantarse, pero volvió a caer por el mareo que le invadía. Se incorporo de nuevo y comenzó a observar su alrededor en busca de respuestas. No pudo observar nada pues la oscuridad era total. Al poco rato volvió a tratar de levantarse, esta vez con un poco más de éxito.

Se acerco lentamente hasta los otros, al estar más de cerca pudo vislumbrarlos mejor.

Una Joven de cuerpo pequeño, algo robusta pero sin perder su figura femenina se encontraba a un lado, era una guerrera, vestía unas prendas algo pesadas, una armadura roja, una malla, un pantalón rojo, un par de guante de cuero, y un par de botas negras, su cabello era corto le llegaba hasta la nuca, de color morado, su cara era de tez blanca y llevaba en su rostro una expresión tierna.

Un Joven mago blanco, era más alto que la guerrera, pero seguía siendo más pequeño que el resto, llevaba una túnica blanca con algunas líneas rojas, un par de guantes y botas negras, un cinturón, una cruz alrededor de su cuello, y una capucha de iguales colores a los de su túnica, su cabello era rubio y corto, su cara era de tez blanca y aparentaba ser más joven de lo que era, una cara algo infantil.

Y la ultima era la más alta de todos y se veía algo más madura, era una ladrona, llevaba una pequeña camisa rasgada, sin mangas, era corta y no tapaba su estomago, llevaba un par de cuero, unos shorts corto que por encima llevaba un pedazo de tela amarrado de color verde, un par de pequeños zapatos, llevaba un pañuelo verde por encima de su cabello que era de color rojo con puntas naranjas, su rostro llevaba una expresión ruda, y su piel era morena.

Se acerco a la guerra y empezó a tocar su cara para despertarla.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto algo molesta al despertarse

El mago no respondió y se dirigió a despertar el rubio.

-¿Eh….? – El mago blanco despertó confundido

Luego se acerco lentamente a la más alta y cautelosamente trato de despertarla.

Esta se despertó antes de que el mago oscuro pudiera tocarla.

-¿Qué rayos crees que haces? – Se dirigió amenazante al chico.

La Joven tomo fuertemente la mano del mago, este preocupado trato de alejarse rápidamente, pero la joven le tomo con más fuerzas, el chico hizo aun más fuerza para salir, al final se soltó con mucha dificultad.

Ya un poco alejado, le dirigió una mirada de odio a la Ladrona, mientras la guerrera y el blanco observaban la escena.

-¡Un placer conocerte! – Le dirigió la palabra con mala gana el mago, mientras sobaba su mano

-Bfff- La chica soltó un bufido y se levanto – No me gusta que me despierten mientras duermo. – Dijo amenazante

\- Lo tomare en cuenta – Soltó con sarcasmo.

El silencio se hizo entre los presentes, La Guerrera y el Mago blanco se levantaron, El grupo de jóvenes se dirigían miradas confusas mientras observaban su alrededor.

-¿Dónde nos encontramos? – Rompió el silencio el rubio.

-No lo sé… No puedo recordar nada. – Respondió la Guerrera

-Yo tampoco puedo recordar – Ahora dijo la ladrona

-Ni yo – Dijeron al unisonó los magos

Los magos se miraron a la cara con una sonrisa en los rostros por la pequeña sincronización que acababa de ocurrir. (Aunque del mago negro no se podía decir mucho de si su expresión era de felicidad, pues toda su cara estaba cubierta, lo único que se podía saber de su estado de ánimo era por la forma que tenían sus grandes ojos amarillos fosforescentes).

El silencio volvió a invadir al grupo y no se dijo más, los jóvenes comenzaron a explorar el sitio en el que se encontraban.

Un poco alejada del grupo, La guerrera empezó a tocar su ropa, revisando si llevaba algo encima. En uno de los bolsillos llevaba un pequeño objeto, emitía un pequeño calor y al tocarlo empezó a brillar. Al sacarlo observo que era un pequeño cristal rojo.

-¿¡Qué es eso!? – Pregunto alterada la ladrona percatándose del pequeño cristal

-¡No lo sé! – Grito la Guerrera soltando el cristal por miedo a que le hiciera daño

El cristal antes de caer al suelo, comenzó a flotar, empezó a brillar fuertemente, iluminando así todo el lugar, Dentro de las ropas de los otros acompañantes comenzaron a billar otros tres cristales. Estos los sacaron rápidamente. De las manos de los Jóvenes salieron volando los pequeños cristales, estos se acercaron y empezaron a girar sobre un eje invisible, los cristales se elevaron hasta el cielo mientras seguían girando, su brillos se intensificaba cada vez más, y más, Hasta que al final emitieron un brillo tan intenso que el grupo tuvo que taparse los ojos para así no quedar cegados ante la luz que emitían.

…

 ***Cristal de Tierra***

-¿Qué está pasando?

La chica de ropas raspadas se encontraba en una especie de habitación con tierra, la habitación no tenía ningún tipo de fin visible, y frente a ella se encontraba un gran cristal de color marrón.

"Bienvenida joven guerrera."

-¿Bienvenida?

"Sí, hoy es el día en el que naces, tu vida, tu aventura, y tu misión."

-¿Eh? No entiendo nada…

"Eres producto de mi poder, y has sido creada con un propósito."

-¿Un propósito?

"Sí, El poder de mi cristal y el de los otros está en peligro, nuestra luz se extingue por culpa de cuatro demonios elementales que desean absorber nuestro poder. Ahora tú y tus compañeros deben de derrotarlos para así poder recuperar el equilibrio del mundo"

-En-Entiendo… - La chica en ese momento le costaba procesar su información.

"Tú y tus compañeros, son producto de nuestro poder, nosotros (los cristales) no podemos derrotar a estos demonios por si solos, es por esto que fueron creados. Y ahora con el poder que le otorgaremos deberán buscarnos y salvar al mundo de la devastación. "

-…

"Sé que es difícil comprenderlo, es normal, fuiste creada como una humana."

-¿Por qué?

"Los humanos tienen una fuerza en su interior que no muchos valoran."

-¿Y Cuál es?

"Está en su interior, y puede ser de gran ayuda."

-¿En mi interior…?

"Fortaleza, Perseverancia, Valor."

-Entonces… ¿Mi única misión es buscar los cristales?

"Sí."

-…

"Ahora es hora de marcharse. Nos veremos pronto"

Una extraña luz lleno la habitación, el cristal y la guerrera desaparecieron de la habitación.

 ***Cristal de Agua***

-¿H-Hola?

El joven de túnica blanca se encontraba en una habitación iluminada llena de agua, aunque se encontraba dentro del agua no necesitaba respirar y podía hablar normalmente, frente a él se encontraba un Cristal de un color azul intenso.

"Saludos joven chico"

-¿Acaso es el…? ¿El cristal?

"Sí, lo soy. Has sido traído hasta aquí por mí."

-¿Y porque me encuentro aquí…?

"Estas aquí para recibir la información necesaria para cumplir tu aventura."

-¿Mi aventura?

"Sí, tu aventura. Tendrás que buscar a los 4 cristales y junto a tus amigos derrotar a los demonios del caos."

-¿Mis amigos?

"Sí, tus amigos, tu lazo con ellos será inseparable, y deberás trabajar junto a ellos para completar tu aventura"

-¿Y cómo lo lograre?

"Solo debes confiar en ti mismo, y en tus amigos."

-¿En serio…?

"Sí, y no solo eso, también te brindare de dotes especiales"

-¿Cuáles?

"Bondad, compresión, pureza, y un gran espíritu."

-¡Bien, lo entiendo!

"Ahora serás enviando con tus amigos, recuerda siempre tu misión, y pasarla bien"

Una extraña luz lleno la habitación, el cristal y el guerrero desaparecieron de la habitación.

 ***Cristal de Fuego***

 **-** ¿Quién está ahí?

La chica se encontraba en una habitación roja, llena de llamas que iluminaban toda la habitación, ella se encontraba moviéndose por la habitación, aunque tocaba las llamas no le pasaba nada, de hecho se sentía bien. Frente a ella estaba un gran cristal rojo.

"Soy uno de los cuatro cristales, El cristal del fuego, encargado de mantener el calor del fuego, el equilibrio del mundo, y tu creador."

-¿Mi creador?

"Sí, eres mi creación, Fuiste creada para salvar a mis compañeros y a mí, de malvados demonios que intentan poseer nuestra luz."

-¿Su luz?

"Sí, nuestra luz mantiene en equilibrio este mundo, y sin ella el mundo caerá en caos"

-¡¿C-Como puedo salvar la Luz?!

"Con Perseverancia, Fuerza, Pasión"

-¿Puedo salvar la luz?

"Eres mi creación, puedes hacer eso y mucho más."

-Entiendo…

"Ahora vete, y completa tu misión."

-Lo hare.

Una extraña luz lleno la habitación, el cristal y la guerrera desaparecieron de la habitación.

 ***Cristal de Viento***

-¿Donde me encuentro?

El Joven ser oscuro se encontraba en una habitación verde, llena de corrientes de aire. Frente a este se encontraba un cristal Verde.

"Estas dentro del Cristal del viento"

-Cristal de viento…

"Sí, Te atraje aquí para darte mi poder"

-¿Tu poder? ¿Me lo darás?

"Sí, serás proporcionado de mi poder"

"¿Por qué a mí?

"Un manto de oscuridad cubre el mundo. Los vientos cesan... los mares se agitan... la tierra se pudre… El fuego pierde su calor. Pero la gente espera a que se cumpla una profecía: Cuando reine la oscuridad en el mundo, llegarán los Guerreros de la Luz."

-¿Guerreros de la luz?

"Sí, son los encargados de proteger y salvar los cristales."

-¿Y yo soy uno de ellos?

"Sí, eres el producto de mi ser"

-Entonces… ¿Solo soy la creación de un cristal?

"Pues sí, tu misión será salvar nuestra luz"

-Y luego de eso, ¿Que pasara conmigo?

"Te unirás a mí y volverás a ser parte de mi ser"

-¿Eso será todo para mí?

"Sí, ahora debes marcharte, tu misión te espera."

-… Entiendo

Una extraña luz lleno la habitación, el Guerrero y el Cristal desaparecieron.


	3. Capitulo 2

_**CAPITULO 2: Listos Para Emprender**_

Los Guerreros de La Luz se encontraban confusos, los cristales dejaron de brillar, y estos se acercaron a sus respectivos dueños, los cristales se quedaron flotando frente a sus creaciones, mientras giraban lentamente, los guerreros simplemente se limitaron a observarlos, pasaron unos segundos, hasta que cada uno de los cristales se acercó al pecho de cada uno de los guerreros.

-¿Q-Que harán ahora? – Pregunto Des temeroso.

Los cristales volvieron a brillar y a emitir un calor suave, atravesaron la ropa de los Jóvenes y hasta su piel, así hasta posicionarse en su corazón, un gran sentimiento reconfortante comenzó a llenar a los Guerreros.

-Estos sentimientos… - Dijo el grupo, se dirigieron miradas confusas pero a la vez tranquilas, cerraron sus ojos y llevaron sus manos a sus pechos.

" _Ahora, están recibiendo el poder de los Guerreros de la Luz. Podrán comunicarse con nosotros, podremos contestar todas sus dudas y preguntas. Además, recibirán habilidades insólitas."_

Distintos sentimientos comenzaron a expandirse a través de sus cuerpos.

-Fortaleza, Fuerza, y… ¡Valor! – Dijo la Ladrona

-Bondad, Comprensión, pureza, y… ¡Un gran espíritu! – Dijo el mago blanco

-Perseverancia, Fuerza, y… ¡Pasión! – Dijo la Guerrera

\- N-No… No sé lo que siento… - Dijo abatido el mago negro al escuchar a sus compañeros

"Perfecto, Ahora son auténticos Guerreros de la Luz. Procederemos a explicar sus habilidades."

"Nivel de Luz, Ahora mismo su Nivel de Luz es 1. Cuando aumenten su Nivel de Luz todas sus habilidades aumentaran, Fuerza, Agilidad, Inteligencia, Espíritu, Vitalidad. El Nivel de Luz aumentara cuando lleguen a una cierta cantidad de Puntos de Paz."

"Puntos de Paz, Se obtienen al derrotar seres caótico"

"Ahora explicaremos individualmente sus habilidades de Profesión"

 _ ***Cristal de Tierra***_

" _Ladrona"_

-Ladrona… - Dijo la Guerrera molesta - ¿Por qué Ladrona…? –

" _Fue el oficio que escogiste, en el momento de tu creación"_

-Ah… Ya veo.

" _Ladrona, Oficio que aumenta enormemente tu Agilidad, Velocidad, Ataque, y Inteligencia. Sus habilidades son… Encontrar puntos débiles rápidamente para acertar ataques potentes; Robar objetos; y huir de combates fácilmente. Por último, serás una experta con Dagas, Nunchakus, Estoques, y pequeño escudetes"_

-Ya entiendo porque lo escogí – Decía impresionada por sus nuevas habilidades.

" _También tendrás ciertos ´Combos´"_

-¿Combos?

" _Sí, combos, Fuertes ataques especiales que puedes realizar sola o junto a tus compañeros"_

-¿Y cuáles son? – Dijo ahora más emocionada

" _Son cinco combos"_

-¿Cómo se usan?

" _Eso lo descubrirán más tarde"_

 _ ***Cristal de Fuego***_

" _Guerrera"_

-¿De la luz…?

" _No. Tu oficio es el del Guerrero"_

 _-_ Entiendo.

" _Guerrera, Oficio que aumentara enormemente tu Fuerza, Vitalidad, Ataque, Resistencia, Espíritu. Sus habilidades son… Ímpetu, con tus espadas harás un fuerte ataque veloz; Estado ´Berserk´ un estado en el que todas tus habilidades aumentaran, exceptuando las mágicas que disminuirán, En este estado lucharas hasta que no haya más enemigos cerca, tu vitalidad se debilitara lentamente en este estado, y si no vences a todos tus enemigos antes de que tu vitalidad baje, caerás inconsciente. Por último serás una experta con la espada y el escudo. Aunque si lo deseas podrás usar la mayoría de las armas que encuentres en tu camino, pero es recomendable que uses tu espada."_

-Se oye fácil, para mí – Se mofo

 _ ***Cristal de Agua***_

" _Mago blanco"_

-¿Mago Blanco?

" _Sí, es muy fácil, tu oficio consiste en ayudar a tus compañeros"_

-¿Cómo?

" _El oficio de Mago Blanco aumentara enormemente tu Espíritu, Vitalidad, y Mana. Tu habilidad consiste en el uso de magia blanca, La Magia blanca sirve para proteger y ayudar a tus aliados, curando sus heridas, sanando enfermedades, mejorando habilidades. Esta clase de magia es utilizada por almas puras de corazón, y nunca puede ser utilizado por intenciones impuras."_

-Eso suena bien para mí

" _Tus hechizos podrás aprenderlos a través de libros mágicos, encontraras muchos de estos por todo el mundo. Tu amigo el Mago Negro también puede usar estos libros, pero solo los libros oscuros, los libros blancos son para ti."_

-Entiendo, gracias por la información

 _ ***Cristal de Viento***_

" _Mago Negro"_

-Mago… ¿Puedo usar magia?

" _Sí, y muy poderosa"_

-Estupendo

" _Mago Negro, El oficio de Mago Negro aumentara enormemente tu Inteligencia, Mana, y Resistencia Mágica. Tu Habilidad consiste en utilizar la Magia Negra, La Magia negra es de las más poderosas y útiles, sirve para destruir y causar gran daño a tus enemigos, También puedes causar varios maleficios para molestarlos, y algunos de tus hechizos los puedes usar para ayudar a tus aliados. No habrá muchos enemigos que resistan tu poder mágico."_

-Suena a mucho poder…

" _Lo es, además, tú y tus compañeros tienen una habilidad especial llamada ´Combos´. Podan aprender a través de poca practica como utilizarlos, existen 5 combos, y son combinables con tus compañeros."_

-¿Qué tan especiales son estas habilidades?

" _Puede decidir el curso de la batalla contra enemigos fuertes"  
_

…

" _Ahora que saben cómo funcionan sus oficios, es hora de que comiencen su travesía, Podrán comunicarse con nosotros, solo necesitan sacar su cristal para hablar con nosotros, ofreceremos nuestra ayuda en su viaje, por ultimo obtendrán su inventario."_

-¿Inventario?

" _Sí, en el inventario podrán guardar todos los objetos que obtengan en su aventura, y sacarlo cuando lo deseen."_

Alrededor de la cintura de los Guerreros aparecieron unos cinturones con dos pequeños bolsos.

" _No se preocupen por su inventario, aunque sea pequeño el espacio es ilimitado. Tampoco podrán robar sus objetos. Su bolso izquierdo es compartido, mientras el derecho es privado. Guarden en el bolso derecho objetos que sepan que no serán necesario, así evitaran problemas."_

-¿Eso es todo? – Pregunto la Ladrona

" _Volveremos a nuestro estado de descanso, estaremos guardando nuestra luz, llamen cuando lo necesiten."_

El pecho de los jóvenes dejo de brillar, y el calor se fue.

-Todavía estoy tratando de procesar la información – Bromeo la Guerrera

El grupo río, era cierto, aun estaban tratando de asimilar la información. Se tomaron un momento de silencio.

-¿Qué tal si comenzamos por presentarnos? – Propuso el Mago Blanco

-Yo empiezo – Hablo primero La Ladrona – Mi nombre es… Desconocido…

-¿Te llamas "Desconocido"? – Bromeo el Mago Negro

-¡Cállate! – Amenazo la Ladrona, aun estaba molesta por lo de hace rato – No conozco mi nombre, y… ¡Ustedes tampoco! Creo… En fin… Soy una Ladrona, Mi cristal es el de Tierra. Y no se mucho más…

-Ladrona, Jeh, era obvio

-¿Vas a seguir? – Amenazo de nuevo – Estas buscándote problemas

-Chicos por favor – intervino el mago blanco – evitemos las confrontaciones… – No se dijo más – Bien… Supongo que yo sigo, Mi nombre también es desconocido, mi oficio es de mago blanco, y Mi cristal es el de Agua. – Termino con una sonrisa

-¡Sigo yo! – Dijo ahora la Guerrera – Mi nombre es… Es… ¡María! Mi oficio es Guerrera, y mi cristal es el de ¡Fuego! – Hablo rápido la Guerrera

-¡¿Te llamas María!? - Preguntaron el Mago blanco y La Ladrona sorprendidos

-No… - confeso apenada – Solo me lo invente, tampoco conozco mi nombre… jejeje… - río apenada

-Termino yo, - susurro el mago negro – Soy Lelouch, Mi oficio es Mago Negro, y mi cristal es el de Viento – dijo con voz calmada

-¿También te vas a poner de chistoso con tu nombre? – dijo molesta la Ladrona

-No es un chiste, es mi verdadero nombre – dijo ahora seriamente

-No te creo, ninguno de nosotros sabemos nuestros nombres, ¿cómo puedes saber tu nombre? – pregunto con curiosidad la Guerrera

-Muy simple, yo lo elegí – Dijo de nuevo calmado

-¿Podemos elegir nuestros nombres? – Pregunto el Mago blanco

-Sí – Afirmo Lelouch

-De seguro mientes… - trataba de molestar la Ladrona al Mago

-¿Por qué lo haría?

-No lo sé, dímelo tú – Le señalo

-¿Porque no se lo preguntas a tu cristal inservible? A ver si te informa mejor – Su comentario fue dirigido para molestar a la Ladrona, pero al instante se dio cuenta que también ofendía a los otros – Lo siento no quer… - No pudo terminar

-¡A ver si te informas mejor tú! ¡Ni siquiera sabe cuáles son los sentimientos que recorren tu cuerpo! – Le grito amenazante acercándose veloz hacia el mago

-¡E-Espera! – Se atravesó el mago blanco en su camino

-Salte niño, este problema es entre él y yo

-Por favor, – prosiguió ignorando el comentario – Somos un equipo, evitemos las confrontaciones, ¿podríamos? – la miro con cara suplicante

La Ladrona le miro con cara de pocos amigos, estaba determinada a darle una paliza al Mago negro

-El "maguito" tiene razón, deberíamos de evitar estas tonterías – intervino la Guerrera

La Ladrona miro a sus acompañantes, se detuvo, se sentó en una roca cercana con cara de pocos amigos.

-Lo siento… - dijo en voz baja el Mago Negro

-No pasa nada – le estrecho la mano el Blanco con una sonrisa

-Sí, no pasa nada – Estrecho su mano también la Guerrera – Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer – Dijo lo último con tono serio

-Entiendo…

 **…**

-¡Creo que ya se cual será mi nombre! –dijo con brillos en los ojos el Mago

-Haber dilo… - soltó con el menor interés la Guerrera

-De ahora en adelante me llamare… "Des"

-¿Por qué "Des"? Des – Pregunto la Guerrera

-Es sencillo, corto, y me gusta – Pensó el blanco

-Supongo que yo me quedare con María…

-Me parece bien – dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Y tú? Como te llamaras – pregunto el Blanco a la Ladrona

-Me llamare… Isabella – hablo la ladrona sin más

-¿Por qué? – Pregunto la Guerrera

-Porque quiero y me gusta

-Chicos… Creo que ya deberíamos irnos de aquí – se acerco Lelouch al grupo

-Sí… Tienes razón – Hablo María

-¿Y dinos adonde iremos? "Genio" – le soltó indiferente Isabella

-¡Quizás podríamos preguntar a los cristales! – Se apresuro a decir Des

-Sí, podríamos preguntar… - Apoyo la Guerrera

Des llevo su mano a su pecho el cual comenzó a brillar fuertemente, alejo su mano y frente a esta salió el pequeño cristal de agua.

" _¿Que necesitas Joven Guerrero?"_

-Necesitamos saber a dónde ir – Se atrevió a decir Lelouch

"En su inventario se encuentra el mapa de este mundo, las ubicaciones de los Cristales están marcadas"

-¡Gra-Gracias Cristal! – Des metió su cristal de nuevo en su pecho

"Volveré a mi reposo, éxito en tu viaje… Des"

El pecho de Des dejo de brillar

-Ya sabe tu nombre – dijo alegre Lelouch - Cuidado, "Te vigila mientras duerme" – Trato de decir lo ultimo con tono Perturbador

El grupo se río, aunque era malo su chiste igualmente.

-En fin observemos el mapa… - Dijo María metiendo su mano en su bolso izquierdo – Umm… Qué raro

-¿Que es lo raro? – Pregunto confundido Des

-No lo encuentro…

-A ver déjame buscar… - Des metió su mano en su bolso izquierdo

Comenzaron a investigar más a fondo su bolso, no se conseguía ningún mapa, terminaron metiendo su brazo completo

-¡Cuánto espacio! – Dijo Des asombrado por el espacio.

Mientras el mago negro empezó a explorar su bolso derecho

-Creo que ya l… - Lelouch no pudo terminar

-¡WAAAH! - Gritaron asustados Des y María

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto preocupada Isabella

-Se-Sentí algo moviéndose en el bolso – Dijo asustado Des

-Soy yo idiota… - Le miro molesta María

Des se río y empezó a tocar el brazo de María, Ella hizo lo mismo, era extraño encontrar al otro en el bolso.

-Es tan raro… - confeso María

-En fin… - Interrumpió Lelouch -Como decía, encontré el mapa en mi bolso – saco un gran mapa del bolso

-¿Por qué está en tu bolso? – Pregunto Isabella molesta por el Mago haberlo encontrado

-No lo sé, revisa el tuyo – trato de evitar problemas Lelouch

Isabella metió su mano en su bolso derecho, rápidamente saco un mapa

-Todos tenemos uno…

María y Des dejaron su búsqueda fallida, Des se acerco a su compañero mago, María a su compañera ladrona.

-Es grande… - Soltó Des al mirar el mapa

\- ¿Estamos aquí? – Señalo Isabella en el mapa un lugar donde se encontraba unos puntos pequeños de color amarillo, rojo, azul y verde

-Eso parece – dijo María confundida

-Miren aquí, una ciudad, quizás podríamos ir y hospedarnos – Señalo una pequeña ciudad al noreste de ellos

-Está cerca, podemos llegar en unos quince minutos quizás – calculo Isabella

-No se diga más, vamos allá – ordeno la Guerrera

-Sí, Señora – Siguió Des el Juego

-Supongo que no habrá problemas… - Agrego Lelouch

* * *

 **Bueno, me gusta cómo va la historia, si tienen dudas pueden dejarlas en los comentarios, aunque muchas "Preguntas" de los personajes serán respondidas en el siguiente capítulo, o en el cuarto, Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, estos dos capítulos son de introducción a los personajes y sus cristales, en el siguiente me concentrare en el "Entrenamiento" (Grindeo Plz).**

 **Con lo del Nivel y la Experiencia, Pues yo me lo adapto, podría decir "Mejoran con el tiempo" pero me pareció mejor "Nivel de Luz" (y más fácil)**

 **Con el tema del Mapa, es el mismo Mapa de Final Fantasy, pueden buscar una imagen en una Guía o po del mapa del juego, cualquier versión supongo (Preferible la de Gba o PSP).**

 **Una cosa más, los personajes son así como "Inocentes" y todo eso, solo para recalcar, quizás se le pase por alto algún lector, recuerden que "Nacieron ayer" *Ba dum tss* Fue un mal intento de chiste, lo sé.**

" **-Es grande…- soltó Des al mirar el mapa" ESO DIJISTE LA OTRA NOCHE.**

 **Ok no, bye.**


End file.
